1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing gear, and more particularly to an artificial bait or lure which may uniquely behave for effectively luring fishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lure fishing has become popular as a sport fishing. As is well known, the lure fishing is a fishing in which a lure is suitably operated for luring fishes. The lure used in the lure fishing is manufactured in various types or patterns so that fishermen may choose the best one for the objective fishes or fishing conditions.
Some of the lures have a fish-luring member which exhibits complicated behavior to lure fishes. The fish-luring member will be, for example, a metal blade. The lure having the metal blade is known as a "spinner type" or a "splatter type". The latter is a combination of one or more different types of lures, for example, a combination of the spinner type lure and a dancing member known as a "hula skirt".
Conventionally, the lure includes a desirably shaped connector or shaft on which the fish-luring member and a fishhook are mounted.
Fishes tend to flock together to a fish-gathering place, that is, a place having a special configuration of the ground under the water or a place which is rich in obstructions such as aquatic plants, rocks and submerged woods. Generally speaking, such a fish-gathering place may be a good fishing spot. However, in such a place, the lure may be easily caught in such obstructions.
When the lure is caught in the obstructions, if a fishing line to which the lure is connected is pulled in an inadequate direction or applied with excessive force in order to remove the lure from the obstructions, the shaft of the lure may deform in shape, thereby blocking or disturbing smooth action of the fish-luring member mounted on the shaft. Therefore, the shaft as deformed has to be restored to its original shape before the lure is used again.
However, it is very difficult to restore the shaft as deformed. This is because the conventional shaft of the lure is made of a metal wire. As will be easily understood, unless the shaft is completely restored, the fish-luring member can not smoothly move on the shaft in use. Thus, the lure of which the shaft is not completely restored may lose fish-luring capability. This may reduce inherent functions of the lure.